This invention is a modification and improvement over applicant's previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,759 issued Nov. 24, 1998, the specification of which is hereby incorporated herein by specific reference thereto. The capture device of that prior invention as well as the present invention involves the placing of hook portions mounted on the front of a capture vehicle, e.g., a police cruiser or other law enforcement vehicle, beneath rear portions of a vehicle that is fleeing or is likely to flee from the capture vehicle.
The device of applicant's prior patent, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,759 issued Nov. 24, 1998, generally involves engaging hook portions upwardly to the capture position when activated by contact between a front portion of the capture vehicle and the rear of the suspect vehicle. However, there are situations when actual contact and capture of the suspect vehicle are not warranted; and thus, the present invention mounts proximity sensors on the device to achieve greater flexibility by the operator, e.g., police officer, of the capture vehicle.
Thus with the use of proximity sensors on the hook tips and on the uprights, the capture device could come within a specified distance from hooking the suspect vehicle without physically touching the suspect vehicle with the hook tips positioned beneath portions of the rear end of the suspect vehicle as shown in FIG. 1. If the suspect vehicle violates a specified threshold away from the unit in an attempt to flee, the capture device of the present invention could react by automatically upwardly moving the hook tips to the capture position and thus capture the suspect vehicle. With the use of a key chain fob, the capture device of the instant invention could be operated remotely from outside of the police vehicle such as when the officer leaves his/her vehicle to question the suspect.
In addition, it may be advisable to equip the control vehicle with a brakes control mechanism that locks the brakes (either front or rear or both) so that the control vehicle will not roll should the suspect vehicle attempt to escape. Such brake control devices are commercially available, e.g., the Hurst Roll Control Kits at www.jegs.com.
Suitable proximity sensors include those presently utilized as backup warning sensors on many late model vehicles, e.g., the Wagan EL2436 Wireless Rear Backup Safety Sensor.
In addition, the device of the present invention sets forth an improved and more flexible hook and hook activation mechanism that is better suited to police situations when it is not certain that the suspect vehicle should be positively restrained and provides for hook actuation motor means that is unlikely to damage undercarriage portions such as the gas tank of the suspect vehicle.
It will thus be apparent that the features of the present invention will contribute to a desirable objective of reducing active law enforcement vehicle pursuits by intervention that safely controls suspect vehicles before an active pursuit begins.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the provision of a capture device mounted at the front end of said control vehicle for positively engaging portions of an undercarriage of a suspect vehicle positioned in front of and in close adjacent contact to said control vehicle, said capture device comprising means for attachment to the front end of the control vehicle and at least one movable arm having an inner end and a forward end and having an upwardly extending terminal hook portion at said forward end, said arm in turn mounted on said front end and movable from a storage position to an extended first operable position wherein said arm extends outwardly and forwardly from said control vehicle front end and beneath the undercarriage of the suspect vehicle and subsequently to a second operable position elevated from said first operable position wherein said hook portion is capable of entrapping portions of the undercarriage of the suspect vehicle, said hook portion having inner and outer surfaces and being open at said inner surface with said open inner surface oriented towards said control vehicle front end in the storage position and upwardly in said operable positions, and actuation means for moving said arm from said storage position to said first operable position and subsequently to said second operable position, wherein said at least one movable arm upon an assembly in turn attached to a frame in turn attached to the front end of the vehicle, said arm pivotally attached to said frame and said actuation means via linkage, and in addition first and second elongated stabilizing members operationally connected to said linkage and to said assembly, said first stabilizing member biased to an always extended first position and said second stabilizing member always biased to a retracted or compressed first position and both said stabilizing members free to move into a second position opposite to their respective first positions.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.